


Valen-time For Communication

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chipping, Dom Blueberry, Dom Papyrus, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Sans, Valentine's Day, i started this like 5 months ago what happened, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Sans doesn't have a chance with the two excitable skeletons, and he knows it.Read the tagssave me from OT3 hell, plsWriting Blog: zanywrites.tumblr.com (visit the screaming glob, why don't you?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this in 4 days, I need to kick myself in the ass so I know how badly I need to work on this.  
> ...Did that even make sense??
> 
> Writing Blog: zanywrites.tumblr.com  
> Art/Photography/Misc. Blog: zanyhasthings.tumblr.com  
> Main Blog: zanyfreak.tumblr.com
> 
> I like the word zany, okay? Also, send asks about my writing to my writing blog, please. I will not answer them on my art blog (which is strictly for art and photography and whatever I deem fit for that blog) and will only answer SFW ones on my main. If you send NSFW asks to my main they will be answered on my writing blog or deleted if I feel the need to. I mean, no one has sent any asks except for close friends and that one anon who I want to hug into oblivion, but who knows. *shrug*

“Sans? Are you alright?” 

Sans was definitely not alright. He had locked himself in his room after Papyrus had told him he was dating Blueberry under the thinly veiled excuse of being tired. He should’ve known this would happen. 

Papyrus shuffled his feet dejectedly. Blueberry stood beside him, rubbing his lower back soothingly. He hadn't even finished what he was saying before Sans had left. If he had just stayed a little while longer, this could have been avoided. If he hadn’t immediately assumed what Papyrus felt towards him, this wouldn’t be a problem. Papyrus could tell Sans now, but he would much rather say it to Sans’s face than the door that separated them. 

“Why don't we go to the living room? There’s a new episode of MTT’s cooking show!” Blueberry’s voice held enthusiasm, but Papyrus knew he was hurting too. Having Sans just ignore them - because he definitely wasn’t sleeping, they could both hear his muffled whimpers - when he had been a lot more honest and receptive of their fleeting, loving touches lately, it hurt. A lot. 

“I guess.” 

Papyrus let himself be pulled into the living room, staring back at Sans’s door. He was pushed to sit on the couch and the TV was turned on as Blue sat down beside him. Neither were watching the TV at all. 

Blue leaned up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I have a plan to make him listen, but it might go badly.” 

Papyrus turned to him. “Tell me.” 

... 

Sans sighed, then took a deep breath and opened his door. It was around midnight by now, meaning that the two other skeletons in the house would be asleep and he could get the bandages in peace. He tried to be quiet as he shuffled down the stairs, pulling the sleeves of his jacket lower over his hands. 

He almost went too far this time. Only .2 of his HP remained, and if he didn't stop the bleeding soon it would get even lower. And all over a stupid crush. Well, two stupid crushes, but still. How dumb could a monster get? He had gotten attached to his fantasies of dating the two, and now he was left alone with his thoughts and habits. He knew what he was getting into when he first thought about them in a not so brotherly way, he knew he wouldn’t be able to date them. They wouldn’t love him. So how could he have let himself get attached? 

He wanted to tell them how he felt. But he couldn’t. Not now. And, even if he had the chance to be with them, he wasn’t sure he would go for it. They didn’t need someone like him bringing them down. 

“Now, Papy!” 

Sans was tackled from behind as he felt his soul freeze in his chest. “H-Hey!” He struggled briefly before he realized who it was. “Blue?” 

“Yep!” The arms around him tightened, and he tensed as he realized that Blue was hugging him in just the right way that his arms were touching where his chips were. He tried to relax and not show any discomfort. 

“Any reason you're giving me a surprise hug when you should be sleeping?” He decided not to mention how he felt like he was being held hostage. Which was a stupid feeling. He was just being hugged...and forcibly held down by his soul. Who was doing that, anyways? Blue was good with magic, but he had never been good enough at blue magic to hold a soul like this. 

“We wanted to speak with you, without you running off.” Papyrus stood up from the couch. 

Sans looked up at his brother. How had he not noticed him? 

“Uh, b-bout what?” He looked to the side. 

“I think you know what, brother. You didn't even let me finish earlier! If you had just stayed a little while longer, I think this conversation would have been a lot easier on the both of us!” 

“Uh….” Sans shuffled uncomfortably, shrinking into his hoodie as much as he could with an excitable skeleton attached to his back. “Sorry. For that.” 

“I wanted to tell you I am dating Blueberry, and we both want to be dating you, if you will have us.” 

Sans froze, eyelights going out and sweat beading on his skull. “I don't...you don't.” 

Blue nearly fell on top of Sans as the other skeleton toppled forward suddenly. Papyrus yelped and caught both of them in a rush, dropping to his knees immediately after. 

“D-Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no, I think it's just from shock.” Blue picked himself up, helping Papyrus get up with Sans in his arms and put him on the couch. 

“Ah, let me Check him just in case.” Papyrus let his blue magic on Sans’s soul dissipate as he Checked him. 

Sans  
.03/1 HP  
1 DEF  
1 ATK  
*Feels alone. 

Papyrus didn’t even look past his brother’s HP before taking out his soul and surrounding it in healing magic. He did it so fast he almost hit Blue. 

“How did he get hurt?!” Blue screeched after also Checking Sans. He quickly joined Papyrus in healing him, boosting the skeleton’s HP to .05/1. 

“I don’t know! He shouldn’t be! He didn’t hit his head when he fell, did he?!” 

“I don’t think so!” 

The two skeletons continued to panic as they focused on healing Sans, who let out a small moan. He could feel a soothing aura around him, calming and bright, even as he slept. 

… 

Blue had been sitting there all day, and Paps was starting to worry. After nearly draining all their magic, Blue should be sleeping like Papyrus had done immediately after his brother's HP was full and stable. He tried not to think about how they had to get it stable, the blood and wounds still fresh in his mind. His eyes drifted to Sans's arms, covered by his favorite jacket again, before he returned his gaze to his boyfriend. 

Blue was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his eyes stubbornly open and staring at the TV as if it was going to walk to the couch and wake Sans up on its own when he should be sleeping or eating or _something_ to get his magic back up. 

“Why don't you come and help me make tacos, Baby Blue?” 

Blue shook his head. “I don't want Sans to wake up alone and...and.” He trailed off, looking up at Papyrus standing next to him, tears in his eyes. “I don't want him to do that to himself again. He doesn't deserve it.” 

Papyrus dropped to his knees beside Berry and held out his arms. Berry fell forward into his chest, hiccuping out a small sob. “Why would he do that? Why would he…?” 

“I...I don’t know.” Papyrus’s arms tightened around Blue, propping his chin on the top of his skull. He quietly hummed the theme song of one of MTT’s romantic shows. 

He didn’t know what to do in this situation. Berry had always been the one to help him through the rough points, always the one that was rational and level-headed in times where he was hysterical. Blue was the one that knew what to do when he was too upset to think straight. It seemed wrong to be on the opposite end of this, comforting Blue when Papyrus wasn’t sure if he could handle it. He hadn’t even fully processed everything yet. But he would try his best to help. Berry deserved a break from being the strong one. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft, muffled snore. He chuckled quietly, stroking the skeleton’s back and moving them into a more comfortable position. Giving the skeleton now on top of him a small nuzzle, he fell asleep. They could all sort this out when they woke up. 

… 

Papyrus woke up to empty arms and an ache in his spine. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, expecting to hear Berry in the kitchen. When he didn't, he hurriedly pushed himself to his feet, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the couch where his brother was sleeping. There was something new, though. He was curled up against the chest of none other than the Magnificent Blueberry. 

Honestly, he should have expected this. His brother often had nightmares, and they weren't quiet things. Papyrus had both the luck and unluck of being able to sleep through his brother's cries unless he called out with his magic. Blue was not the same. He was a very light sleeper and would wake up at the slightest things. His brother’s nightmares would obviously wake him. 

Papyrus decided that it was time to get some food in their systems. He quietly Checked his brother before doing anything else. 

Sans  
1/1 HP  
1 DEF  
1 ATK  
*Sleeping soundly. 

He sighed and tiptoed to the kitchen. Gliding between the cupboards and counter, he got out all of the ingredients for spaghetti. He stared at them a moment before also getting taco ingredients out. It wouldn’t hurt to make both favorites. 

Papyrus quietly hummed to himself as he got started. His thoughts wandered from his task almost immediately, his hands going through the motions even as his mind didn't. How would Sans react to them knowing about his destructive habits? He never wanted to talk, even when it was something simple and innocent. Now he would either have to explain why he did that to himself or feel guilty, because Papyrus knows he will blame himself for everything. He always did, without fail. 

“Morning, Honey. What're you making?” Blue yawned as he hugged Papyrus from behind. 

“Spaghetti and tacos. Do you….” Papyrus trailed off. He didn't want to seem like he was favoring his brother over his boyfriend, but he wanted to make sure Sans was alright. 

Blue stepped out of the hug and pushed him out into the living room. “Go sit with Sans, I'll finish up.” He gave an understanding smile when Papyrus turned around to protest, making a shooing motion with his hands. 

“O-okay.” He sat down on the floor and leaned back against the couch. He felt both antsy and lethargic, squirming in his spot one moment then nodding off the next. It went on like this for some time, until Sans finally woke up 

“Papy...rus?” Papyrus shot up, snapping his head to look at his brother. Sans was blinking blearily at Papyrus, looking confused. Papyrus was momentarily struck by how cute Sans was, face scrunched up and eye lights blurry. He shook his head and tucked the thought away. Now wasn't the time. 

“What happened?” He rubbed at one of his eyes, seeming to realize something was wrong by the horror dawning on his face. His hand slowly gripped at his bandaged arm. 

“Sans, I-I….” Papyrus pulled at the hem of his shirt, trying to hold back from lunging at Sans and hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe. That probably wouldn't be the best for him at the moment. “You fainted and we had to heal you. I'm so, so sorry, Sans. Please don't ever do that again.” 

“IS SANS AWAKE?!” Blueberry rushed in, immediately barreling into Sans. He wrapped himself around the smaller skeleton, Sans’s head to his chest and Blue’s arms wrapped against the back of his skull. 

“WE WERE SO WORRIED! DON’T YOU DARE PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, MISTER!” 

“U-um, guys, what?” Sans’s voice was muffled by Blue’s clothes as he awkwardly brought his hands up to hug back. “You don't - I didn't….” Sans decided not to finish either of those sentences, simply letting himself be squashed by his excitable double as he tried not to panic. Neither of them were ever supposed to find out about this. 

“Do you...do you remember anything before you fainted, brother?” 

Sans tried to think back, looking up at Papyrus as he did. He remembered locking himself in his room and crying. He didn't know why he had even let himself fall in love with them. He knew he didn't have a chance. 

Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the present problem. Blue had now detached himself slightly, keeping Sans enveloped in his arms yet far away enough to be able to look at his face. 

“You don’t, do you?” Blue had a mix of emotions on his face, looking conflicted. 

“No. I-I remember doing….” Sans trailed off. Everyone in the room knew what he was talking about and decided to move on from that conversation for the moment. 

“Well, we’ll just have to say it again. And no fainting or teleporting this time, brother!” 

“YEAH!” Blue’s smile didn’t look completely genuine. Neither did Papyrus’s. 

There was a beat of silence as Berry and Papyrus looked at each other, uncertainty passing between them. 

“Al...right?” Sans squirmed where he sat. 

Another moment passed where no one said anything before Blue blurted out, “We wanted to say that we want to date you!” Blue immediately hugged Sans afterwards to hide his blushing face. 

Sans's eye lights flickered out as his mind took a moment to process what was said. “That's uh...heh heh. That’s a nice joke.” His arm itched, and he felt a sudden yearning to look for a knife. 

“No, Sans, we’re being serious. We both want to date you. Blue and I talked about this, and we both agreed to welcome you into our relationship. That is...if you feel the same?” Papyrus sat gingerly beside the two smaller skeletons, wringing his hands. 

Sans shook his head. “You guys - jeez, no. You don’t want me-” 

“You don’t get to decide who we want or not, Sans.” Blue pulled back, crossing his arms as his eyes shone with determination and a small bit of sadness. “We want you. Do you want us too, or did we read this situation wrong?” 

“I - no, you...I lo-” Sans brought his hands up to hide his face, muffling his words again. “I love you, I love you both so much, but you don’t want me. I’m lazy and sad and all you guys would get is a burden i-if you dated me. You don’t need me.” 

Blue and Papyrus shared a look. They nodded to each other before both of them hugged Sans, squeezing him and letting their souls flow with their love for him. Sans let out a wet sounding chuckle that held a hint of bitterness in it. 

None of them said anything, but their souls said enough for all of them. 

_“We want you.”_

_“We need you.”_

_“We love you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER A FUCKING YEAR LATER AND LOOK AT THIS  
> THIS SHIT IS FINISHED  
> LOOK AT IT, YOU LOVELY HUMANS
> 
> To be completely honest, I forgot about this for a long time and remembered it close to this year's Valentine's day so I've been working on it for the past month pretty much.  
> But! Hey! It's done, this chapter is longer than it honestly should be, and I'm relatively okay with the work overall!

Sans looked over the table for the twentieth time that day. The plates were in the exact right spot, as well as the utensils and glasses. The food was almost finished baking, and the heart shaped cookies he made beforehand were cooling on the counter. Two gifts had been placed at two different spots at the table, both in optimal places for his boyfriends to see them without being in the way as well.

He wanted this date to be one of the best. It was Valentine's Day and their agreed upon anniversary of the date they all got together. Sans wiped his palms against his pants, looking towards the oven. The food had to be finished by now, right?

Just as he thought that, he heard the door open with a loud bang. “SANS, WE’RE HOME!”

“In the - ” The timer on the oven went off, making Sans jump. “O-oh!” He hurriedly put oven mitts on and took the food out of the oven, placing it on the stove so he could get out the trivet.

He turned off the timer and oven, then quickly opened the drawer with the trivets in it. As he pulled one out, he heard Blue and Paps step into the kitchen. Sans turned around and smiled, placing the trivet in the middle of the table.

“DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS BY YOURSELF?!” Papyrus squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement, while Blue’s eye lights turned to stars as he stared in awe, hands on his cheeks.

“Yep,” Sans replied as he sat the meal down carefully. He was immediately tackled, almost falling to the floor from the force. Giggling, he hugged back and nuzzled against them. They stayed there like that for a while, basking in each other's love, until Sans interrupted, trying to squeeze out of their holds.

“As much as I love this, I think the food’ll get cold if we stay like this for much longer.”

Blue and Papyrus didn't let go. “YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY, BROTHER!”

“NOPE!”

Sans smiled. “Wow, okay. Guess I'm stuck then. Might as well take a nap.”

“NO! YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP! THEN YOU WON'T GET TO HAVE DINNER WITH US!” Blue stomped, making a mock annoyed noise.

“Then I guess you'll have to let me go. Audible dramatic sigh.” Sans felt like his smile was going to split his face in half.

“OH WELL, I SUPPOSE WE’LL JUST HAVE TO CUDDLE AFTER DINNER TO MAKE UP FOR IT.”

They let go of each other, Blue and Papyrus both giving Sans a chaste kiss on the cheek. The love through their bond washed over them all, making Sans blush and look away, Berry form hearts in his eyes, and Papyrus grin even wider.

Sans walked over to his spot and sat down, blushing even more when his boyfriends sat down across from him and picked up their presents. They both looked at him with sparkling eye lights, excited pulses coming from their souls as they seemed to wait for permission. Sans nodded and watched as Blue and Paps ripped off the wrapping paper with gusto that was unparalleled even by Undyne.

As they both saw their gifts, their eyes widened and their mouths gaped. Sans hesitated when all they did was stare and pick the lockets up.

“Do...do you like them?” He played with the hem of his shirt without looking at them. He didn’t know what he would do if they didn’t like them, he spent so much time just trying to think of the perfect gift for them and spent even more time trying to save up enough money.

“OF COURSE, SANS! OH-OH GOSH, I LOVE IT!” Blue grasped the locket close to his chest and looked over at Sans with heart-shaped eye lights. He looked close to vibrating in excitement and happiness.

Sans blushed, then realized that he hadn’t even told them to look inside the lockets too. “Uhh, I put a picture in them too, so...y-yeah.”

Papyrus opened his first, then squealed and tackled Sans again. Blue wasn’t far behind, kissing the smaller skeleton deeply. Sans gasped into the kiss, not expecting it or prepared for it at all. His eyes closed as his mind caught up, and he pushed back into the kiss, shyly opening his mouth to allow Blue’s tongue entrance. It mapped out the inside of his mouth with enthusiasm. When Berry finally pulled away, Sans was left reeling, a sweet taste on his tongue.

He blinked owlishly at Blue before a blush exploded on his cheeks, and he let out an embarrassed, drawn out noise. Berry giggled, and Papyrus seemed to be holding back his own giggles as well. That didn’t stop him from kissing Sans just as deeply as Blue. As soon as Papyrus was done, Sans pulled his hood up and drew the strings as far as they could go to hide his face.

“YOU’RE SO CUTE, SANS!” Papyrus hugged him closer.

Sans didn’t reply other than a flustered squeak. He felt one of his boyfriends nuzzle his cheek through the hood of his jacket. “Y-You guys are embarrassing.”

He was nuzzled harder, and he held back a giggle. “You're gonna let the food get cold,” Sans complained half-heartedly from his hoodie cave.

“OH, YES, I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD EAT.” Papyrus was the first to let go, albeit hesitantly. He immediately put his new necklace on and smiled as he gripped it.

Blue made a noncommittal noise and picked Sans up. The smaller skeleton flailed with a yelp before being placed gently on Blue’s lap. His blush worsened, yet he couldn't eat if his hood was still covering his face, and he wanted to be sure that his cooking was good. Cold radiating off his cheekbones, he sighed and tugged on his hood until he was free of his hoodie cave.

“There's that lovely face of yours!” Papyrus smiled from his spot across the table, eye lights sparking happily.

Sans simply groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Stoooop.”

“I don't think we will,” Blue murmured into the side of his skull as he pressed a kiss where Sans's temple would be. Then he leaned forward to scoop up some of the lasagna and put it on his plate as if nothing happened.

Sans blinked stupidly down at the table, then squirmed slightly in Blue’s lap with a little hop in his soul. When he finally looked up, he noticed Papyrus hastily look away. He decided to ignore it for now. He began to reach for a fork, but before he could pick it up, Blue pulled him back and nuzzled into his spine.

“Let me feed you?”

Sans looked to the side and nodded. Opening his mouth as a fork was brought in front of his face, he chewed and swallowed slowly. Despite being new to making his own food in a way, Sans thought he did fairly well this time. Apparently Papyrus thought so too, his face lighting up as he took his first bite while Sans watched.

“THIS IS REALLY GOOD, BROTHER! I’M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO START COOKING! MAYBE YOU CAN HELP...”

Sans smiled and nodded along to his brother’s rant, enjoying the warmth and peace of the atmosphere. He opened his mouth when he was supposed to and nodded when it seemed appropriate. Even with the calm of the room, Sans was shaky with a sort of nervous, giddy energy that made knots out of his soul.

Their anniversary was something special to all of them, as it should be, and he was so glad that he had such wonderful lovers. But he had been planning on doing something extra special for them this time.

By the time he realized he had been fed everything that had been on his plate, Papyrus had gotten up and happily started washing the dishes. Blue was still holding him in his lap, humming some soothing song that almost made Sans want to go to sleep. He squirmed until Berry got the signal and loosened his hold with a playfully grumpy air. Sans turned around in his lap, settling down with a blush of excitement.

Before he began, he gave a small, hesitant kiss to Blue’s cheek. “I wanted to do...something else to celebrate. But only if you two want to.”

“Sure, Sweets! Whatever you want!” Blue smile grew soft and fond as he returned the peck with one of his own.

Papyrus turned from his spot drying the dishes, eyebrow bone raised. “What did you want to do?”

“I just wanted to try...to - uh - have...sex? Y-you don't have to!” Sans felt like his face might freeze over with how cold it was. This would be his first time with anyone in such a way, and he wanted it to be with them. He knows that they’ve enjoyed more intimate time together, because they both asked if it was okay with him and if he wanted to join. Today just seemed like the day that he should.

Papyrus’s eyes were wide, and Blue’s were too. But the room was quickly filling up with heated magic, so Sans figured he wasn’t in the wrong.

“Are you sure?” Blue asked hesitantly. Sans simply nodded with a nervous smile. He trusted them.

It took a couple of moments after that before everything stopped holding its breath. And then Papyrus was picking him up and kissing him on every inch of bone he could reach.

Sans chuckled and squirmed as his brother brought him to their shared room, Blue not far behind. Papyrus put him gently down on the mattress, and Blue closed and locked the door with a giant smile on his face. Papyrus hopped on the bed with Sans, taking his place behind him and wrapping him in his arms. Sans snuggled back into him before looking to Blue for guidance, as he couldn’t very well look at Papyrus.

“Safe word?” Berry’s voice was quiet and gentle as he took off his shirt fluidly. After the movement, he turned to look at the two on the bed with a serious look.

Sans thought for a moment before gaining a shit-eating grin. “We could use banana. You know, ‘cause I li-”

“Nyeh! Alright, banana it is!” Papyrus interrupted with an overly enthusiastic air. Blue just giggled from his spot before pulling his shorts off too.

Papyrus and Sans watched, both of their eye lights turning briefly to hearts at the sight of their lover’s body. They could see the subtle glow of Berry’s soul through the empty spaces between his ribs.

Blue looked over at the bed as he folded his clothes and raised his eyebrow bones with a playful grin. “Well?”

Papyrus was the first to move, yanking off his shirt and shorts almost frantically, and then easing Sans’s jacket off his shoulders. Blue joined them on the bed just as Papyrus began tugging at Sans’s long-sleeve shirt. Berry smirked and helped take it off of the fidgety skeleton. Sans was blushing up a storm, chuckling breathlessly in nervousness.

“You can tell us to stop or slow down if you need to, Sans. We aren’t going to keep going if you don’t want us to, it’s okay.” Berry ran his hands down the sides of Sans’s ribs soothingly. It brought a small giggle out of the skeleton as he squirmed from the almost ticklish touches.

Sans smiled genuinely at the words, giving Blue a chaste kiss before Papyrus hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. Berry then tucked a finger under the band of his shorts and looked at him in askance. He nodded slowly. Papyrus easily lifted him up to help, and suddenly Sans was completely naked.

He shivered as the cool air touched his pelvis, feeling exposed and anxious even though he wasn’t the only one barebone. He would have closed his legs a bit if Blue hadn’t chosen that moment to get in between them.

“You’re so beautiful, Sans.” Leave it to Papyrus to be the one who noticed his slight self hatred, even in this moment.

Blue hugged him, nuzzling into his neck. “Don’t worry, Sansy Babe, we’ll go slow.”

Sans smiled. Of course they would.

“Let’s get started, alright?” Blue leaned forward and licked a stripe up his sternum.

Sans gasped at the warm, wet feeling before he pulled Blue into a kiss. He rubbed at some of the spots that he knew he, himself, liked, roaming over Blue’s bones like he was something easily broken. Small noises of appreciation filtered through the kiss, making Sans hum in satisfaction.

They broke off with matching gasps, Blue’s eye lights hazy. He pressed his forehead to Sans’s, and they just breathed together for a few moments before Papyrus grew playfully impatient.

“Come on, don’t leave me out!”

Sans chuckled and grabbed Papyrus’s hand as Blue smirked and began kissing Papyrus over Sans’s head. The smallest skeleton leaned back into Papyrus’s chest as he watched them with lidded eyes, squeezing his brother’s hand. When they parted, they simply sat there catching their breath.

Sans smiled lazily at the loving magic in the air, feeling all his nervousness fade to the background. His soul glowed brighter than it had been, and that’s what brought Blue and Papyrus out of their daze. Papyrus’s smile brightened and Berry hugged both of them with a giant grin.

“I’m so happy I’m with you two,” Sans whispered, but it didn’t need to be said for them to understand.

Blue pulled away. “I think we got distracted from our original task.” His hands landed on Sans’s bare thighs, making the small skeleton blush and let out a breathless giggle.

“Yes, goodness, Sans! What a distraction!” Papyrus teased. His eye lights turned focused after a moment. He put his hands on Sans’s hips, sending a shiver through the small monster. “Let’s change positions, so this’ll be easier.”

Sans looked over his shoulder at Papyrus and nodded. “What position…?”

Blue was also looking to Papyrus for guidance. The tall skeleton blushed and got on his knees behind Sans. “Ah, well, first...who do you want to…? You know? Or do you want to...p-penetrate one of us?”

“O-oh.” Sans took a second to gather his thoughts. “Uh, I’d like to...be penetrated, if that’s alright?”

“Of course it is!” Blue butted in. “Now, what position were you thinking, Paps?”

“Ah, Sans, get on your hands and knees. Blue, you’ll be in front of him, while I’m behind.”

Sans hesitated to move into position, knowing how his pelvis would be on display for Papyrus. Blue backed away from him to give him space to move, and Sans did so, feeling his cheekbones cool in embarrassment as Papyrus stroked his thigh bones soothingly. He watched Blue scooch closer to him. A soft clank sounded as Berry kissed him, as if to reassure him that he was there.

“Don’t worry, Sans! We’ll make you feel good!”

Sans nodded, still nervous but less so now. He just had to remember that he was with his boyfriends, his boyfriends who wouldn’t hurt him no matter what. He had a safe word and everything, he was going to be just fine.

Blue seemed to be waiting to do anything, and when Sans looked back, Papyrus was looking at him the same way. “Uh, you guys can...go ahead?”

“Alright!” Papyrus gave him a bright smile.

With that, Papyrus leaned down and began licking and sucking on his sacrum. Sans let out a surprised moan, whipping his head to face forward so he didn’t have to watch what Papyrus was doing. The action brought him face to face with Berry, who was shamelessly touching his ribs while watching him.

Sans watched Blue right back, his face going blue at the smirk that earned. Blue reached a hand down to the magic already gathering in his pelvis and helped it form into a pussy, panting and bucking up into the air as he touched himself. Sans couldn’t help but whine at the picture Berry made.

He gasped as Papyrus sucked harder on his sacrum, the action enough to make it hard to keep himself upright. He felt his magic gathering in his pelvis, just as Blue’s had.

“A-ah, Papy! Ung, move so I c-can form!”

He felt Papyrus move back and let his magic form what it wanted. Hands grabbed his newly formed thighs, massaging them soothingly before moving around to palm at his cock. That brought a groan from Sans’s mouth. He tried to buck forward into the stimulation, but he was held back by a hand on his hip.

Blue cupped Sans’s cheek, his thumb stroking just under his eye socket. “You’re so amazing, Sans.”

The smallest skeleton’s breath hitched, wanting to protest just slightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to when the words were said so sincerely. Right then, in that moment, he accepted the words, even if he didn’t fully believe them to be true. The moment passed softly as Berry kissed him, sweeping the thought away.

He was pulled back to what they had previously been doing by a slick tongue working its way into his entrance. He squirmed at the awkward feeling before feeling it prod against a spot that had him moaning and clenching around Papyrus’s tongue. Now that Papyrus knew where his prostate was, he attacked that spot without mercy.

Blue grinned in front of him, seeming to enjoy the sounds he couldn’t stop making. Berry leaned forward to kiss him again, this time taking advantage of his panting to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Sans felt himself getting close, even without anyone touching his cock at the moment. He clenched around Papyrus’s tongue and groaned into the kiss. When he was just on the edge of tipping over, Papyrus took his tongue away. He whined and pulled away from Blue to look behind him.

Papyrus was simply looking at him with a smirk on his face. He eased a finger into his entrance, making Sans gasp and whip his head forward again to hide his face in his arms. “We shouldn’t leave Blue out of this, now should we?”

His blush worsened as he peaked up at Berry, who hadn’t stopped touching himself. Sans jerked with a startled moan when Papyrus added another finger, the stretch feeling slightly painful this time. It eased as his prostate was prodded again.

“A-ahh! Bl-Blue, scooch forward.” The pause his sentence caused was enough to pull a whine out of him.

When Papyrus continued, Blue did as he was told and got even closer than he had been before. He looked confused, watching to see what Sans did.

The small skeleton took a second to gather himself, then leaned forward and licked a stripe up the outer lips of Blue’s pussy. The gasp the action earned him made him look up to make sure what he did was alright. He was rewarded with a shocked and lustful gaze pointed down at him.

“You want to?”

It was sweet of Berry to still ask, even though he had been the one to initiate the contact this time. In answer, he plunged his tongue into Blue’s entrance. The startled moan he got in return made his dick twitch.

It was hard to focus on one thing over the other, but Sans tried his best in pleasing Blue while being pleased himself. He licked and slurped, rubbing his clit how he knew he liked himself. It couldn’t have been the best that Blue’s ever had, but he seemed to enjoy it if the walls clenching around his tongue were any indication.

Sans was distracted from Blue when Papyrus pulled his fingers out of him and rubbed his back soothingly. “Are you ready, Sans?”

He hesitated before looking back and nodding. Papyrus smiled comfortingly at him.

“I’ll go slow.” The words were enough for Sans to relax.

With a more decisive nod from the small skeleton, Papyrus began to push himself into Sans’s entrance. The stretch burned a bit, but not so much that it detracted from the pleasure of Papyrus starting to pump his cock. He shook as pleasure flowed through him, holding back moans.

He felt Blue pet his skull, and that was what brought Sans back to what he had been doing before. Panting, he started up his ministrations again. The hand on his head stopped as a groan sounded above him.

The heady smell from Blue’s pussy, the pleasure of Papyrus pumping his dick, and the overall lust and love-filled air was overwhelming. With everything happening at once, he had to really focus to satisfy Blue at least halfway decently.

He felt Papyrus finally stop as he bottomed out. Being so full felt weird, a good weird but still weird. Papyrus had slowed down in pumping his cock, and Sans had a moment to think a little bit more clearly.

Before Papyrus could ask anything, Blue was talking. “Let’s change positions, alright? Before you get started.”

“A-Alright! Where do you want us?”

Sans nodded and let out a sound embarrassingly close to a mewl as Blue lifted his front off of the bed. The movement stopped with his spine pressed up against Papyrus’s chest. If his breath was slightly ragged from the movement alone, he wondered how it would feel once Papyrus actually started moving.

Distracted as he was with getting himself together, he didn’t notice Blue shifting until he felt heat close to his dick. Berry had positioned himself above him, pussy tantalizingly close to his cock.

Before Berry could even ask, Sans was giving his enthusiastic consent. “Yes, yes, please!” God, he wanted this so badly, already getting worked up just from the thought.

His hand instinctively reached out to help Blue lower himself onto his cock. It was hard to keep still while Berry did so, the wet heat driving him crazy. Blue paused, long enough for him to look up to make sure he was alright.

He definitely wasn’t expecting to see a large, teasing smirk on his Blue’s face. The sight was enough for his breath to hitch, the skeleton must be planning something and he wasn’t sure if he should be excited or nervous. Either way, he felt heat pool in his stomach in anticipation.

Papyrus suddenly grabbed ahold of Sans’s hips, and he would have questioned the action if Blue didn’t suddenly drop himself fully onto his cock in the next second. He couldn’t help the low moan he let out or how his hips tried to twitch up. Blue was panting, the smirk still on his face even as his walls clenched around him.

There was a moment of silence between all of them, just taking a moment to get used to the feeling before they continued. Blue was the first to move, grabbing Sans’s ribs to stabilize himself as he slowly rode his cock. Sans shuddered, clenching around Papyrus and holding back a moan.

Papyrus thrusted up into Sans, causing Blue to bounce out of sync of the pace he had set. Sans huffed, letting them figure out their pace and getting hot from the steady movements.

Blue moaned out freely, suddenly dipping down to lick and nibble at Sans’s neck. A bolt of heat made him groan, thrusting up automatically and messing up the rhythm for a moment. Apparently Blue knew one of his sensitive spots, one he didn’t know of himself.

“Hah, so good, Sans! K-keep clenching around me like that, hnng.” Papyrus murmured behind him, hands tightening around his hips.

The small dirty talk surprised him, he never took Paps for the type. But even with those words sending heat through his body, he still wasn’t able to cum. 

Just as he started to tilt his head to the side so Berry had more room, Papyrus hit his prostate in his next thrust. He gasped wetly, feeling pleasure coil in his stomach. He was close, but the slow pace just wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

“Ahh, pl-please, faster, harder!”

His lovers obliged, taking a moment to synchronize their faster movements. The air was thick with heat and love. Moans from all three filled the room, the fast pace making it hard to concentrate.

Both Blue’s and Papyrus’s hands tightened around him, and he felt himself getting closer. He couldn’t help letting out all of the noises he’d kept in, Papyrus hitting just the right spot as Blue clenched around him.

The coil tightened, the pleasure overwhelming as his soul brightened. With a loud moan, Blue was the first to reach his peak, his soul nearly blinding as his walls clenched deliciously around him. Sans bucked up, panting as his own soul brightened in pleasure. The coil in his stomach released in a wave of satisfaction, groaning out his completion. Papyrus gave a few more thrusts before he came too, the warm, sticky release making Sans whine in the afterglow.

They all took a second to bask in the calm love and pleasure in the air. Papyrus was the first to move, making Sans whine as he was jostled with the movement. Blue lifted himself off of Sans, the skeleton making a small, groggy noise as sleep beckoned to him. Papyrus picked him up with a quiet chuckle.

“Let’s get clean.”

Sans’s eye sockets opened just for a moment to smile up at Papyrus and down to Blue. “I love you guys.”

The two replied readily, gentle smiles on their own faces. Their souls brightened, filling the house quickly with their love for each other.

Suddenly, Sans remembered something. Something very important. “Oh, hehe, you remember the safe word?”

Blue looked suspicious and a little concerned as he answered. “Yeesss. It was banana.”

“Orange you glad I didn’t say banana?”

The screeches he got from both of them made him burst out into a full blown laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles* _puns_

**Author's Note:**

> Holy time skips, Batman!
> 
> (sorry for that)


End file.
